


First Impressions Made

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion on F'nor's Impression, as in MHoP</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions Made

He knew he was out on the sands because his father wanted him there. His mother, Manora, had soothed his fears of embarrassing the Weyrleader, and told him to just do as he always did. Stand out there, keep his head, and wait.

He saw the others go so fast, after Mnementh had chosen Fallarnon…no, F'lar…and hoped his father would not be too disappointed.

Then he heard this strange noise, one that could only come from a hatchling's throat. He focused, seeing the brown across the sands, the last dragon of this clutch. Even from the distance, Famanoran had the strangest feeling that brown was _his_. He took off at a run, and nearly collided with the hungry, creeling dragonet.

_Canth…_ The voice in his head felt like promises of forever, all that was good, and the newly renamed F'nor could not help the solid smile he turned up to his watching father.

"His name is Canth!"*

*Dialogue from **The MasterHarper of Pern**


End file.
